


Dances

by geeky_page



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_page/pseuds/geeky_page
Summary: Just fluffy teenage Reddie because it's what we deserve.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Dances

Richie saw Eddie across the hall of school cafeteria. His face immediately lit up with a smile as memories of yesterday appeared in front of his eyes. Richie was tired because he couldn't sleep at night, but he was happy. Happier than he was in a very long time.   
He rushed to Kaspbrak, who was smiling back. Eddie picked up his backpack to free the seat next to him. Richie gladly took it. 

-Hey,-Eddie said.

-Hey yourself,-Richie ran his fingers through Eddie's hair that he probably spent the whole morning brushing. For some reason, Eddie just chuckled and didn't even push Tozier away. In fact, he moved his chair closer and took Richie's hand under the table where no one could see it.

-Have you seen anyone else?-Eddie asked casually, like both his and Richie's heart weren't beating out of their chests just because now they could officially hold hands and it would be normal. At least for them.

-Mike and Ben are in the library. Bev said she'll come soon. No idea about Stan and Bill though,-Eddie smirked and returned to his lunch. He still felt Richie's eyes on him, but it was nice. Different. 

-What?-Eddie asked, blushing, when he looked up and really did catch Richie shamelessly starring at him.

-Nothing,-Richie smiled,-You're cute.

-Shut up,-Eddie's leg kicked Richie's under the table. Richie responded and in couple second they were already fighting. Laughing, but fighting. 

-Some things never change,-boys didn't even notice how Beverly approached them. She put her food on the table and took a seat opposite to Richie and Eddie. Beverly was in that kind of mood when it was safer not to talk to her at all. Or at least be very, very careful.

-Hey, Bev,-Eddie moved farther from Richie, letting go of his hand,-What's up?

-I hate my life, nothing new,-Beverly sighed and started poking her salad with a fork. Richie and Eddie shared a concerned glance.

-What happened?

-Nothing, really,-she looked down.

-Bev, come on. Tell me,-Richie said. His and Beverly's friendship was something very unique and special. They shared a connection that could not be faked or played. Richie and Beverly turned out to be basically soulmates with zero romantic or sexual interest in each other. Not that he will admit it, but at some period of time Eddie was even a little jealous. Now he just was glad that Richie has someone like Bev. Eddie does too, but in another way.

-You know there's a dance coming up? In, like, two days?-Richie nodded,-Can you go with me? Like friends, of course,-Richie automatically looked at Eddie. Eddie was... surprised.

-Uhmmm...I mean okay, but why? You wanna go?-Richie asked. For some reason it was hard for him to believe that Beverly Marsh, the Beverly Marsh, wanted to go to trashy school dances.

-No, I don't. At all. But I have to. I was helping organize it and now I'm supposed to be there. I just don't want to go alone or with someone random.

-We can all go. As a group,-Eddie suggested.

-Yeah, but people are supposed to come in pairs,-Bev said,-Stupid, I know. 

-Why don't you ask Ben? Or Bill?-Eddie asked. He already started feeling that he was asking too many questions, but despite everything, he wasn't fond of Richie going to dances with Beverly. 

-It would be too awkward. With either of them,-Beverly stopped for a second and looked at Richie,-Listen, you can say no. But it's just couple hours of standing around next to me, come on. 

-Okay. Sure. I'll do it,-Beverly sighed in relief, got up and gave Richie a pat on the shoulder. 

-I won't forget that. See you,-she grabbed her tray of food that she didn't even touch, threw it away and left. Both Richie and Eddie followed her with their eyes.   
.........

Eds?-without verbally agreeing on it, Richie and Eddie didn't talk about Beverly and a promise Richie made to her the whole time they were at school. But now, on their way home, Richie couldn't hold back anymore. 

-Yeah?-they stopped near the kissing bridge. Richie used to walk past it, seeing two letters that he carved himself and feel pathetic. He used to feel shame. But now he hardly looked at them. Why bother looking at the letters on the bridge that he carved because couldn't see any other way to express what he was feeling, when the exact person he was feeling that to was right in front of him?

-You're okay with me going to those dances with Bev, right? I mean, you know she's like a sister to me.

-Yeah, yeah, of course. I'm perfectly fine with it,-Eddie smiled. It was all so new. Just yesterday Eddie somehow managed to find courage to confess his feelings to Richie and ever since that moment he already felt so many new things. Ice freezing fear thinking that he lost his best friend. Tremendous relief when he figured that he hadn't. He just now has a new word to call him. That word, boyfriend, still felt weird on his tongue. Boyfriend used to be an insult Bowers called him and Richie. It used to be hurtful and humiliating. Now it was exciting and gentle. Eddie felt so happy when he saw Richie walking into cafeteria and thought "Damn. That's my boyfriend". He felt even better taking his hand and knowing that it makes Richie happy too. Eddie, a 16 year-old, had never had a crush on anyone before, he never even thought of anyone in that way. Never felt jealousy. Untill today. Even though it's just school dances, even though it's Bev. Rational side of his brain knew that he has nothing to worry about. Irrational thought that it wasn't fair. Richie and Beverly going to dances together, looking like a perfect couple they could be, that wasn't fair. 

-Are you sure? Maybe I could come up with an excuse or something.

-No, I'm sure. It's not like we could go together anyway,-Richie opened his mouth to resist, but then closed it. Trashmouth had nothing to say. Eddie was right. They could be a hundred time happily in love, but showing up together at a public event as a couple is something that could be even more risky that fighting a demon clown at the age of 13. It was sad, but it was true.

-Yeah. I'm sorry,-Richie looked down. No sight of a usual smile on his face. Eddie bopped his nose. Just because he wanted to do it and wanted to make Richie smile. It worked.

-You're an idiot,-Eddie smiled too and hugged Richie.

-I know. Wanna go to my place?  
......

Hours of convincing didn't help, Eddie refused to go to dances. He didn't want to invite anyone else, plus Beverly was literally the only girl he (or any other Loser) ever talked to. He stayed at home, distracting himself from sad thoughts with homework and some movie he didn't pay attention to. He had to assure Richie that he wasn't hurt by him going with Bev at least a hundred more times and was only half lying. Eddie wasn't hurt by it and he for sure wasn't mad at Richie. He just wished he could have that kind of experience too. Him holding a hand of a person he loves in public, not under the table. Being able to hug or kiss him whenever he wants to. Dancing with him to a stupid love song on school dances. Not being stared at, not being called out, insulted or worse. Loving Richie didn't feel wrong. He wasn't ashamed of it, at least not anymore. He just wished the rest of the world would feel this way too.

-Kaspbrak! Let down your hair!-Eddie heard a loud voice outside and after it a little rock hit his window. Without breaking it, thank God. Eddie jumped off the bed and looked outside.

-Rich?-Tozier was standing on his backyard. He was already dressed up for the dances. He looked great and knew it. A huge happy smile shone on his face, his hair was a little less messy than usually, but still had his personal charm. A black tux suited him perfectly.

-Hey, Rapunzel. What's up? Your mom's home?

-Not yet. Get in,-Eddie rushed downstairs to open the door for Richie. His heart was pounding, smile didn't leave his lips. Eddie opened the door and saw Richie.

-What are you doing here? Isn't Bev waiting?-Eddie let Richie in.

-We have some time. How do I look?-Richie placed his hands on his hips and smiled. Eddie giggled and cupped his face.

-Like shit,-he said before kissing him. Richie smiled into the kiss and pulled Eddie closer. 

-Aw babe,-Richie pulled away,-You can still come, you know?

-Dude, I told you a thousand times, I don't want to.

-I just feel bad that you're home all alone.

-My mom is about to come.

-That's even worse,-Eddie chuckled,-I'll miss you.

-Ew, gross,-Eddie said,-I'll miss you too,-Richie smiled, but his face was getting sadder and sadder. As much as he loved Beverly, Eddie was the only person he wanted to take to those dances. And the fact that he probably never will broke his heart.

-You know what? I have an idea,-Richie raised his hand, telling Eddie to wait and went to the kitchen. He took Ms Kaspbrak's old radio player and plugged it in in the living room.

-What are you doing?-Eddie asked.

-Shh!-Richie turned it on, trying to catch a song. Any song, really. He got lucky. Richie gasped hearing “Lost in your eyes” by Debbie Gibson.

-Edward Kaspbrak, may I have this dance?-Richie bowed down and offered his hand to Eddie.

-Are you serious?

-Fuck yeah,-Eddie rolled his eyes, but took Richie's hand. They started slowly swaying to piano tune. Richie lipsynced lyrics, making Eddie laugh. They were both smiling and Eddie had trouble believing in what was happening. He was dancing in his living room with a guy who was his best friend for his whole life. The guy he loved so much. In every way. It was even better than trashy school dances.

-Eds?-Eddie pressed his head against Richie's chest, his hands in Richie's. He closed his eyes and listened to music, trying to memorize every single little detail of this moment. Of a perfect moment.

-Yeah?

-Nothing,-Richie said after a pause. The song ended, the perfect moment was over, Richie had to leave. He reluctantly let go of Eddie's hands and pulled away. Eddie unplugged the radio player and looked at Richie with a sad smile. Room was absolutely silent, yet filled with words they wanted to say to each other, but didn't.

-Have fun there,-he said.

-I can't have fun without my Eddie Spaghetti,-Eddie kicked Richie's shoulder,-See you tomorrow?

-For sure,-Eddie opened the front door,-Now go, don't make the lady wait.

-Bev would kick your ass if she heard that

-I know,-Eddie laughed. Richie gave him one more smile and turned away. Eddie watched him taking a couple steps and called out his name.

-Richie!

-What?-Richie turned around so quickly, it seemed like he was expecting Eddie to stop him.

-You look amazing,-Eddie winked and closed the door. He went upstairs and sad thoughts didn't bother him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
